


Birdnapping

by Mari_UC



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Protective Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/pseuds/Mari_UC
Summary: Jason’s plans for today were really simple. Today, he was going to arrive to Gotham, strip off every piece of his slime-covered suit and just burn it. Then, he was going to sleep. Just sleep. For 12 hours straight. Ideally, he would convince his bird to ditch patrol tonight so he could join him, and he could sleep while hugging that warm, soft, beautiful body of his.Of course, some asshole had decided that today was a perfect day for kidnapping the WE Board of Directors. And worst, they’d holed up in Jason’s turf.He was not happy.





	Birdnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [谁动了我的小鸟](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380666) by [LyndiaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox)



> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is a short fluffy JayTim story. 
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to [@fandomgoodtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgoodtime/pseuds/fandomgoodtime) for her amazing help beta-reading this story.

Orbiting Earth’s atmosphere, Jason suddenly felt the weight of the time he’d been away in an Outlaws mission. _‘Going to space and fighting an alien threat to Earth’s peace’_ sounds like a cool and exciting job description, until you realize that it entails fighting hundreds of alien bugs non-stop. That, along with sleeping on the floor of a deserted cave due to the lack of a human-friendly environment, made for a generally terrible mission.

This was one of those times that made him regret being a League-approved anti-hero. He’d been _happy_ when he was a run-of-the-mill Gotham drug lord/vigilante with the occasional anti-hero mission as a favor to his family, such as stopping the League of Assassins’ attempt of taking over Gotham, or recovering his brother’s body from Apokolips.

Those missions were worth the mess of being called a _hero._

_Sometimes._

Fighting glorified cockroaches that fancied Earth as their next snack-filled planet on the other hand… A mere year ago he wouldn’t have even bothered with it. That’s what Lanterns are supposed to exist for. Even Supers could deal with those: have Big Blue and his band of Super-Scouts deal with that.

But no, he had to make _daddy bats_ proud. He needed to be _worthy_ _of the emblem_ and help the League with their _pest control_ problem.

He sighed. He wasn’t exactly being fair. But then again, his suit was covered in bug slime, and he was pretty sure he was going to have to burn it, because that smell was _not_ coming off. Not even with some Alfred magic.

Not that he was subjecting Alfred to having to smell _this_.

Maybe he’ll have to burn the jet too.

He entered the coordinates to the largest hideout in Gotham, the one with enough space to park the space-jet, and let the autopilot take care of re-entry. God bless WE technology for improving space travel enough to reduce almost all symptoms of re-entry. He barely felt a turbulence coming into the Earth’s atmosphere. Seeing Gotham’s landscape, brought Jason back to present.

He had good plans for today. They were really simple plans, perfect for his arrival after three weeks of alien fighting. After parking in Gotham and putting the jet on auto-cleaning, he’ll go to his best hideout; the one with the big soft bed and the large bathroom. Dealing with his armor will be his first priority.

Then he’s going to take a long, nice shower with scalding hot water, making sure he gets every nook and cranny of his body scrubbed. And after that, he was going to sleep. Just sleep. He was going to put his head on a pillow and he wasn’t going to lift it for 12 hours straight. Period.

If he was lucky, his bird would learn that he arrived and come home tonight instead of going on patrol. He could convince Tim to ditch patrol tonight, and he’ll get to have a Tim-shaped body pillow to sleep on. Sleeping while hugging that angelic body was just the best feeling Jason could conjure up. His _Patronus memory_ , so to speak.

He smiled thinking about his bird. Three weeks away from Earth also meant three weeks away from Tim. Maybe he’d delay his _sleep_ plan and just lose himself in his bird’s body. He’d call that plan B, depending on how late Tim came to the hideout.

He had no doubt Tim would arrive as soon as news about Jason’s return hit any of the Bat’s intel networks. And considering those networks included Bruce’s, Tim’s AND Babs’, he highly doubted they weren’t already monitoring his descent over Gotham, despite the fact that his Jet was cloaked and his signal was constantly scrambling. So, he’ll just go with his plan, and if Tim doesn’t get home, he’ll sleep the day off; and if he does, they’ll fuck each other until neither can walk, and _then_ he’ll sleep the day off.

JTJTJTJTJT

Jason turned the valve of the hot water off and let himself steam a little in the heat of the bathroom. His skin was angry red, both from the temperature and from the furious scrubbing he’d given himself, and the skin on his fingers was already completely wrinkled. He stood there naked in the middle of the shower for a couple of seconds, letting his body cool off before opening the valve of the cold water.

Quickly sidestepping the stream, he let the water run a little, then stepped under the jets of ice cold water, his skin protesting the change in temperature. He shrugged it off, and instead let the water fall directly on his face and chest. He’d learned to enjoy that brutal change of temperature, and he loved walking out of the shower with the feeling of cold water on his skin. He always did that. He did most of the showering on scalding hot water, and then finished with a couple of seconds of ice cold water. For some reason, it made him feel cleaner.

He turned under the stream, letting the cool water reach every part of his body, and used his hands to scrub himself one last time, before closing the valve.

He patted himself dry with one of the folded towels he’d brought with him and tied it around his hips before exiting the bathroom. He didn’t bother to look in the mirror, nor use any products. He’d already brushed his teeth before entering the shower, so it was time to sleep.

He walked into the bedroom and looked at his bed. A part of his mind just wanted to crawl under the sheets and sleep, while another actually lamented Tim hadn’t arrived in time. He briefly considered calling him, but his thought process was interrupted when he saw his phone. A blue LED was blinking on the phone. _News_ _Message Alert_

He walked to the cellphone thinking about what the news could be. He had several alerts linked to most news outlets and journalists' social media pages, as well as notifications corresponding to big players in Gotham and the League.The system would then discard any entertainment and soft news, as well as anything the Bat was currently monitoring on the Batcave. Whatever passed those filters was stored in his computers to be checked daily. This was how he was up-to-date on the hero-community and certain nuisances that tended to pop up.

None of that made it to his phone, though.

There were two reasons a news alert was getting into his phone: One, it was about a Family member. Two, it was a time-sensitive issue. Whatever it was, he wasn’t taking it. But… it didn’t hurt to look, so he unlocked the phone, and saw the news.

_Breaking News: Six Members of WE Board of Directors Held by Armed Assailants, GCPD Already on Scene._

Jason actually groaned closing his eyes.

He had a growing feeling he wasn’t going to be able to ignore this.

He opened his eyes again and focused on reading the report from the Gazette. Apparently, some assholes with automated rifles had entered into a tech convention sponsored by WE, grabbed the members of the Board, and terrorized everyone. But instead of staying there, they’d put them in a van, drove to a building, and holed up, threatening to kill them if GCPD came close.

So far, they’d made no demands.

Jason closed his eyes. He would have let Batman handle this, if it hadn’t been for two little details.

Firstly, the assholes had chosen to hide on a building two blocks from Crime Alley, on the edges of the Bowery. That was the Red Hood’s patrol route. Even Batman respected that East End all the way to the Bowery was _his_ turf when he was in town. The rest of the Bats handled Burnley, Chinatown, the Narrows, and all other hellholes in Gotham, but this was _home_ to him.

Secondly, and if he was being perfectly honest, perhaps more importantly, the soon-to-be corpses had taken Tim. His Tim. The Tim that was supposed to be (ideally) warming up his bed for a 12 hour sleep that Jason was starting to fear wasn’t going to happen.

He clicked his tongue a couple times trying to make a decision.

He could let Bats handle this. Hell, looking at this, the guys weren’t too skilled, so Tim might even handle it internally. But then again, they’d taken _Timothy Drake-Wayne_. He wasn’t a known fighter. He was smart and resourceful in the public’s eyes though, and he was the little sweetheart of the economic pundits in every mass media outlet.

 _How could he not be?_ A young, hot-looking Forbes Top 5-Company VP with a sharp mouth and a smart head. Tim had won over the guys at Forbes, Financial Times, and WSJ like they were school cheerleaders looking at the team’s quarterback. Despite not appearing too often in pop culture and the socialite magazines like Bruce did, he was quite well-known in most news circles.

_But that was mostly a curse right now._

And by the looks of it, the news about it had already blown out of proportion, and National– scratch that– _Global_ news stations were already reporting. AP and EFE had already run the story on social media, and it was a matter of time before the circus decided to move and install cameras around the building.

So, little chance for Tim to get himself out of this.

He dropped the towel and moved to put a clean Red Hood suit. Even if it was just to check the building and making sure his bird was OK, and that the Bat was on top of things. He wouldn’t be able to sleep thinking about this, and he’d be checking the phone every two minutes to see if the crisis had been solved.

No reason not to go.

He left the hideout, and a block away, he opened a communication channel with whoever was running comms today. “I’m one block away from where they got the WE hostages,” he said. Soon enough, Barbara’s voice came through, Jason feeling happy Babs was on comms today. “Red Hood? I expected you to sleep until tomorrow, after what I heard of your adventures”

“Someone’s messing with my bird in my backyard, Barbie. Can’t have that,” he replied, bringing out his binoculars. He was at the top of a water tank on the south-east corner of the block with a great view of the building. They were holed up on a single floor corner building, one that looked like it might had been a restaurant once. They had barricaded the front of the building with garbage cans and sandbags: from the look of it the back doors were barricaded from the inside. Police had set up a perimeter, and as expected, the media circus was starting to set camp on both ends of the street.

He didn’t see a command center set-up yet, so probably there was no negotiation line yet. That accounted for the lack of knowledge over motives.

“Oh, trust me, I get that,” Babs said in his ear “B’s being moodier than usual, and I have Big-D on the line from Chicago. I’m trying to convince him that he doesn’t need to fly down for this.” That actually made him smile, thinking of Dick’s over-protective streak. He was probably working on how to convince that speedster of his to bring him to Gotham via piggy-back.

“Tell him I’m on the job, he doesn’t need to worry his pretty ass over this,” he said. Babs made a non-committal sound that Jason tried not to feel too offended by. He could handle this, piece of cake.

“Talking about taking care of things. B’s on the scene.” _Oh, fuck._ He’d hoped to solve this without having to deal with B. But then again, he’d also hoped to arrive home and _just sleep_ , and yet here he was, perched on a water tower, planning how to rescue his boyfriend from asshole birdnappers in the middle of the day.

“Where?” he asked.

“Northeast corner” came the simple reply. He looked to his side, and sure enough, he caught the glimmer of a red and green blur, consistent with his demonic baby-brother’s colors. This was just getting better and better.

He jumped up to the building. “You are not supposed to be on patrol” Jason sighed. _Not even a hello, Batsy?_

“How many are there?” he inquired, rolling with the _no pleasantries_ rule in their conversations and ignoring Bat’s question.

Bats didn’t even turn to see him. “We have this handled, go rest,” he ordered. Jason felt like a group of ants walked under his skin. “Oh, fuck y…” he looked at his brother and breathed. “Can’t tell you _how much_ I missed you, old man” he said with false reminiscence, “you”ll be surprised how much being sprayed with space cockroach guts reminds me of your warmth.”

“…” Batman didn’t even flinch, but Damian made a disgruntled noise, so Jason counted it as a win.

“I’m going in,” he said. He’d have to go through a line by the sewer and enter through the basement: it was unlikely they had barricaded that.

“No, you’re not” Bruce said, and Jason brought a hand to his temple and ended up putting it over his Hood. This was one of the times he hated outgrowing the domino mask.

“Listen, Batman, this is going to go one of two ways” he said raising his middle and index fingers. “One, you help me go in there, while I rescue Tim and the rest of your Board, and shoot the assholes on my way out.” He lowered the index. “Or two, I shoot my way through the two of you, and then go in there, rescue Tim and the rest of your Board, and shoot the assholes on my way out. Your choice.” He smiled, noticing Bats aggravated face, just for a second.

“No. If you insist on being here, you stay here. We go down and finish this. You shouldn’t be involved in this,” he said, and Jason wanted to punch him.

“Tt. I am with Father, Red. That’s your lover down there. You’re compromised,” Damian agreed, and Jason wanted to punch him too.

“He’s also your brother and his son, you gremlin. We’re all compromised” he countered “I’m going. Non-negotiable.” Jason was about to continue when a voice in his ear broke in, “Bats, just let him go. I think I found who this guys are, and quite frankly, if this weren’t Tim I think we could let the cops take this one.”

“Tell me,” Bruce commanded.

“They are a group of techno-anarchists. They’re protesting WE’s support of the conference, and as far as I can tell, they want the Board to sign a declaration promising to shut down any program that involves technological development.” Jason wanted to sigh. What happened to good old-fashioned protestors on the street? Only in Gotham a protest on technology ends with a kidnapping at gunpoint.

“Any past experiences?” Bat asked.

“Not that I can tell, this is pretty much their first public move. Before this, they’ve populated every technological discussion board, but nothing IRL,” she said. _Great. Amateur hour. Just perfect_.

“And the guns?” Jason asked. He’d read about rifles.

“Honestly? I think they could have gotten them anywhere. Those were M4s and AR-15s.” Jason sighed. This was going to end up being one of those non-memorable rescues. Honestly, if it wasn’t Tim, he’d turn around and leave. Babs was right. GCPD could take this one.

But… this _was_ Tim. _His Tim_. No one points a gun at his Tim and walks away from it.

“So, can I go now?” he asked. Bats thought about it for a second, and Jason was starting to believe he was going to have to fight Bruce over this.

“Fine,” he agreed, and he simply smiled. Not that anyone of them could see it. “We’ll stay for support. The building’s basement has an exit on the southern alley, they haven’t barricaded it, and I don’t think GCPD has it covered yet.” _Great. He didn’t even have to walk in the sewers._

He nodded, threw a line from the building, and did a long round-about to hide his coming to the building. Indeed, there was an unlocked door on this alley, and GCPD wasn’t here. Probably wasn’t part of the original blueprints. He opened it and came in quietly.

He walked down to the basement and made sure to leave the door open, to direct the people to that exit. Rescuing hostages was the first priority. Then, he could have fun with the birdnappers. He walked up the basement and found himself in a corridor. He was right, the place had been a restaurant, and the basement had doubled as a secondary storage unit, further proved when he walked farther and found a huge, walk-in fridge. To his left, there were more rooms, probably meant for food storage, and a staff bathroom. To the right, there was the kitchen– or, what was once a kitchen. A little to the right, closer to the kitchen, there was a passage, probably heading to the main room, which would have once been the dining area.

He moved slowly to the left, deciding to check the rooms first. Chances were high that the hostages were on the main room, being somewhat visible from the street to prevent negotiators to have to ask for proof-of-life. However, if these were amateurs, they might have hidden the hostages, making GCPD more nervous. He went to the fridge first. Empty.

Then to the staff room. Empty too.

He opened the bathroom door… And a kid was there.

Jason moved fast and put his hand on the kid’s mouth to prevent him to scream for help. Boy was standing there, with his pants on the ankles. Jason took the M4 from the kid with one hand, while he made a quick assessment. The kid was obviously one of the birdnappers. Obviously untrained, and evidently scared.

Jason sighed. _Right._

“Know who I am?” he asked in his deepest voice. The kid nodded, scared, almost crying.

“I’m gonna ask you some questions,” he said. “If you scream, you’re dead. You understand me?” Again, the kid nodded, and Jason slowly removed his hand.

“Who are you?”

“Steve. I’m a student at Gotham U.” _God, kid._ “Please, I don’t wanna die. No one’s getting hurt. No one’s gonna get hurt. Please. Look at the guns.” Kid was already crying and Jason did what he asked. At first sight, they looked like normal M4’s but then… It was light. Way too light. He took the magazine out and… “You’re _kidding me_ ,” he said looking at the kid.

“What is it?” a voice asked directly on his ear.

“Guns are for show. They’re loaded with blank rounds,” he answered.

“Please, don’t-” Jason rolled his eyes and knocked out the kiddo, leaving him sitting on the toilet again, and left the bathroom.

“Hood, I’m contacting the GCPD, let them handle this,” Batman’s voice came through the helmet. Jason thought about leaving it be. But then again, these guys had screwed up his plans; he might as well screw up theirs.

“Fuck you, Bats,” he said without venom in his voice. “These punks think this is fun. I’ll give them a thrill.” He smiled at the sentiment.

“Hood, do not escalate this,” Batman said. “Escalate? As in kidnapping a bunch of rich guys with fucking blanks, only to make a stupid statement,” Jason retorted.

“Hh” was the only response from Bats. Hood knew it was a sign of displeasure, but he chose to think of it as a win. He walked confidently and blasted the doors open, drawing all attention to him. A quick glance at the room was enough to see three things: Firstly, all the hostages were near the windows, as he’d initially believed. Secondly, all hostages were unharmed. And thirdly, there were four birdnappers, and they all looked as young and stupid as the kid currently napping in the bathroom.

He allowed himself a second to smile as everyone looked at him, every one of them afraid. Except his bird. He looked surprised to see him, in an ‘ _Are you stupid?’_ kind of surprise, if he was reading him correctly. He grinned and turned to see the birdnappers and growled, “You know this is _my_ part of the city, right?” Every single weapon in the room turned to him, and he raised his own guns. Two silver semi-automatic .45 pistols.

The birdnappers stood there stunned. They looked afraid.

_Good._

_-_-_-_

“Are you ok?” Jason asked hearing Tim coming closer to him. The rest of the hostages had run out into the police, and Red Hood had stayed behind waiting for the police to come in to take his deposition, and to make sure there weren’t any loose ends.

Working with the police and not having a kill-on-sight order… one of the perks of being a League-approved hero.

Still not worth the alien bug crap though.

“When did you arrive?” Tim said, coming closer. They were close to the kitchen door, and Jason thought for a second about snatching Tim and taking him home, but he really doubted WE’s public image could survive two kidnappings in a single day.

But Tim, all dressed up in a nice suit, with the tie half undone was looking all cute and edible. Jason had to resist the urge to kiss those beautiful, pink, full lips, right there in the middle of the room.

“Couple minutes ago,” he said when Tim tilted his head after he went two full seconds without answering. “Shouldn’t you be going?” he asked, reminding himself to be professional.

Tim sighed in an overly dramatic way looking back. “Yeah, probably. Go out and calm the investors. I can steal a couple of minutes though. Poor victim thanking his savior,” he says putting his fake appreciation face, and then he took a step closer and in softer voice he says, “and then I can get to your place so I can really thank you. _Properly._ ”

Jason had to lick his lips because his mouth suddenly went dry. And a certain part of his body was suddenly _very_ interested in Tim’s proposal. God, he wanted that body under him. _Now._

“Nice,” he said, aware that his voice was coming a little raspy. He smiled and added “I’ve always wanted to get the whole _damsel in distress reward_ thing.” Tim raised an eyebrow and grinned smugly. “Sorry, I don’t do roleplay.”

Jason tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, even though Tim couldn’t see it under the helmet. However, it seemed that he caught his message, because he added in that same mellow and seductive voice of his, “The cat suit was a one-time thing.”

The _cat suit_ had been Tim’s idea. Apparently, he’d received it from Catwoman. It’d been one he’d considered using instead of the Red Robin, during his whole _whatever-it-takes_ _morally-gray_ phase. The cat-suit had been a two-piece, skintight, leather-kevlar black suit that hugged his bird’s tight, firm body like a glove. He’d topped it with a black leather jacket, a cat-collar, black goggles that doubled as cat ears, and black leather high-heeled boots.

That night had shown a new side of Tim to Jason, a dominant Tim.

A Tim that _topped_.

_Four times._

Jason would have devoured Tim’s mouth right there. Hell,he would have gotten on his knees and _begged,_ if it weren’t for a groan on his earpiece. The earpiece that was connected to his back-up.

To Batman, Robin _and_ Oracle. _Well, no need to thank me for the mental image._

Tim, who hadn’t heard the groan still had his provocative smile and an idea came to mind. Jason smirked at his oblivious boyfriend.

With a soft voice he said, “Bats says _too much info_.” It probably had been. No one wanted to know what their two wards got into in the bedroom.

Tim frowned and looked around before returning his gaze at him, confused. “What?” he asked quietly, probably considering he’d heard wrong.

“I’m on an open mic,” he said, pointing to his helmet. Tim looked like his mind had broken for a second before his eyes grew wide and opened his mouth in a horrified expression.

“What!? You’ve got B there?” Tim screamed at him, and Jason couldn’t help his smirk growing into a grin.

“O and R too,” he said. Tim’s face grew beet-red while he looked at him indignantly, trying to come up with a reply. “Flush looks good on you,” he commented.

“Oh, fuck you Jay,” he said, pushing him.

“Weren’t you offering just now?” he said, unable to hide the grin from his voice. A single, tired word came from the comms. “And, Bats wants me to remind you of the codenames rule,” he decided to add, yelling after his boyfriend, who just flipped him off in return, causing Jason to laugh openly and freely as Tim walked briskly towards the door. Jason followed, deciding to look for the policeman in charge to get the clear to go home.

After staying at the scene for two whole minutes clearing different aspects to policemen, his adrenaline was already fading, and the tiredness of before was returning full force. He opened his comms and told t Bats that he was taking off. The sound he made was taken as an acceptance, and Jason took off back to his place. He called Babs and managed to secure that his and his bird’s line would remain undisturbed for the next 24 hours. In return, he’d have to send a picture of his bird’s cat suit, but no one said anything about Tim wearing it, so she’ll have to content herself with a hung-up suit.

He arrived to his apartment soon after, and while entering the room, he practically felt the weight of his suit and the last three weeks in his bones. He barely remembered getting into the room and shedding his suit all over the place. Once he was in his boxers, he went around picking up the pieces. He was bent over picking a shoe when the door opened.

“Damn. How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you welcome me like this?” A voice spoke from the door. When Jason turned to see his bird, he noticed that Tim had ditched the jacket and unknotted his tie, the piece of clothing hanging from one side.. He smiled at him, noticing that Tim’s eyes were solely focused on his ass.

He patted it loudly and said, “Like what you see, pretty bird?” Tim made a humming sound and came closer. Jason turned around and Tim’s eyes moved over his body. Jason knew he was both enjoying the view and assessing for injuries, pretty much in the same way he was. Tim’s eyes rested on his lips just in time for Jason to catch them with his and sink in his bird’s mouth. And, _God, the taste…_

“Missed you,” came Tim’s deep, needy voice in between two hungry kisses.

“Fuck, Tim. You have no idea,” Jason replied, moving from the lips and going down his neck.

Tim chuckled and patted him in the ass “Come on, big guy, let me give you a proper welcome,” he said leading him to bed.

“God. I really, really want to,” he said, looking at Tim as he sat on the bed. “But I’m beat” he confessed. His eyes were barely open right now, and Jason was really surprised Tim hadn’t noticed. “I’ve barely slept in three weeks,” he admitted, sitting on Tim’s legs, straddling him while his arms hung to each side of Tim’s body in a lazy hug, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You’re kidding,” Tim said, sounding disappointed. Jay just laughed sadly and said, “I wish, babe.”

Tim huffed letting himself fall into the mattress bringing Jay with him. “You’re making it up to me,” he said with a tone of finality in his voice that made Jason laugh, “Sure thing, pretty bird.” He kissed Tim and moved from his boyfriend’s body into the bed, getting himself under the covers.

Tim moved around the bedroom, and Jason barely noticed him before a tight body was pressed against his back. He turned around and trapped Tim in a loose hug and tangled his legs in his. His body went warm and fuzzy when he realized his babybird was only wearing boxers, and he had a whole lot of skin to drift him to sleep. The only better way to go to sleep was with his bird, naked, after riding the high of an orgasm, but that really wasn’t an option right now. He didn’t think he had enough energy to get hard, let alone fuck Tim properly.

And he had a motto: no sex _is_ better than lousy sex.

No way he’s underperforming with his bird.

“Love you,” came Tim’s voice, and Jason smiled and kissed the tip of his bird’s head, letting himself be driven away from his thoughts. “Love you too.”

Jason hummed, feeling the darkness and warmth carry him into oblivion.

 “Thanks for the rescue.”


End file.
